Glen Fire
is the hot-tempered and free spirited bodyguard of the Pirates of Flames. He later helps Ultraman Zero and co. in their fight against Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial forming the Ultimate Force Zero with Zero, Mirror Knight, Jean-bot and later Jean-nine. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: The Space Nitromethane Sea History Ultraman Zero the Revenge of Belial Glenfire encountered Zero and co. when they were searching for the Shield of Baraghi. The pirates at first saw them as hostile until Zero fought Glenfire; gaining his and the pirates' trust. Suddenly a Squadron of Legionoids lead by Darkgone attacked. Outnumbered and overpowered, Glenfire gave the crew information about the Shield of Baradhi before using the mass of nitromethane with his pyrokinetic abilities to create an explosion presumably killing him. However, Glenfire turned up with a fleet of pirates to help Zero and co. in their fight with Belial. With his hope along with the others, the Ultimate Aegis was formed and Belial was defeated. When Zero was about to leave, Glenfire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-bot came up to him convincing Zero to stay and fight the remaining Legionoids as the Ultimate Force Zero. Ultraman Zero Special: Killer the Beatstar A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team encountered a giant planet-sized sphere where it kidnapped Jean-bot and Emerana. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glenfire broke into the sphere and fought it. Six days later, two ZAP SPACY officers, Rei and Hyuga were on a holiday to Planet Bram until they encountered the same sphere and entered it via a hole that had been made by the Ultimate Force Zero, they found Emerana as she told them what actually happened. With Ace Killer, King Joe and Imperializer appeared, the trio Ultimate Force Zero killed them despite they were albeit weakened by the Sphere's mist. Jean-killer was sent to fight Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated, brainwashed and with red eyes Jean-bot arrived and attacks Emerana, Rei and Hyuga, Rei tried to hold him off with Litra as Gomora hasn't healed from the damage, with Litra defeated and Jean-bot was going to kill Litra, Emerana stands before Jean-bot then orders him to stop as Jean-bot held his attack and Jean-killer also heard her voice and stopped attacking Ultimate Force Zero then paid attention at Emerana and his eye began to turn from red to yellow but it stop turning at all as moment that Glenfire attacks him again. After Zero takes him far away and followed by Glenfire and Mirror Knight, Jean-bot began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stops Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet. The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legioniods. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Imperializers. Jean-bot, Glenfire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. After Everything is over Jean-Killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save Universe again. Ultra Zero Fight One Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Glenfire waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure their he and the rest of the team greated the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension . Ultra Zero Fight Two Glenfire and Mirror Knight appeared as Bronze statues due to Alien Hipporito but these were duplicates made to trick the Ultra. Later while Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporoto and Alien Mephilas) and Tyrant, Glenfire joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them off while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Glenfire fought Glozam, also member of the Darkness Five. When seeing, Zero Darkness had killed all of his friends, Glenfire uses Fire Guts and prepares to fight Zero Darkness to avenge his friends and save Zero. Glenfire then starts punching Zero Darkness at full force. However, all of his attacks don't affect Zero Darkness at all. Glenfire doesn't give up so easily. He then charges his fist with all his might to beat Zero Darkness. Unfortunately, it doesn't affect Zero Darkness again, besides Glenfire's Fire Guts is out of energy. It was revealed, the moment before Glenfire will deliver his punch, Zero Darkness evaded it. Then, he used the Dark Zero Slugger to cross slash Glenfire's back. Glenfire tried to stop his bleeding but in the end, he also passed away. Making, no more of Ultimate Force Zero's members could stop Zero Darkness. While, Ultraman Zero stand like a statue, all of Ultimate Force Zero' members appear behind Zero. After a few talking, they gonna leaves. However, before they leave, they shouted Zero's name for encourage him to revive. Fortunately, he was revived by Zero. Ultraman Retsuden Glenfire and the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Powers/Abilities Glenfire is a pyromancer with a large assortment of abilities and using them to great effects. *Fire Punch: Gathering fire and heat into his fist, Glenfire uses a powerful punch attack. *Fire Kick: Gathering heat into his foot, Glenfire uses a powerful flying kick. *Fire Stick: A lance created from flames that Glenfire uses to attack enemies. *Flash Fire: Glenfire can collects the surrounds heat into his Fire Stick before attack the enemy. When it hits the enemy, a burst of flame appears behind the opponent before the opponent disintegrate. *Glen Driver: Glenfire grabs the enemy's head before smashing it on the ground. When it smashs on the ground an huge explosion occurs. It's more powerful when Glenfire sets his hands on burn. *Fire Spark: By gathering fire into a ball, Glenfire launches it at an opponent and unleashes a powerful explosion. This attack it similar to Mebius' Burning Brave Mode's finisher the Mebium Brace. *Fire Guts: Glenfire can increases his guts until it's maximum. When it initiate, Glenfire body will be covered by flame, which increased his attacks. **Fire Dynamite: In Fire Guts, Glenfire can further proceed to grabs opponent and explodes himself with the enemies, similar to Ultra Dynamite. If it combines with a huge electromagnetic area, it can create a huge explosion. * Fire Dash:glenfire first use Fire Guts and punch the enemies multiple times and in the final punch using Fire Dash,first used to defeat Zero darkness but failed Fire_Dynamite.jpg|Fire Dynamite Fire Spark.jpg|Fire Spark Fire Stick.jpg|Fire Stick Glen Driver.jpg|Glen Driver Fire Punch.jpg|Fire Punch Glenfire use his full power again!.jpg|Fire Gut vlcsnap-2014-07-27-12h24m13s147.png|Fire Stick Gallery GlenfireDesign01.jpg|Promotional artwork of Glenfire Glenfire 2.jpg Glenfire 3.jpg 640px-971cfb2a8ab218377e4b6954f37375c7.jpg|Glenfire vs. Zero in their first meeting 5079823855_5bb8394606_b.jpg|Zero and Glenfire with their Voice Actors Trivia *Glenfire is based on one of Tsuburaya Productions earlier creations, Fireman. *The attack Fire Stick is a nod to Fireman, as the device that transformed Daisuke Misaki into the titular hero shares the same name. *Glenfire's voice and personality similar to Momotaros's voice & personality from series Kamen Rider Den-O. *Glenfire appears in Ultraman: Another Genesis as a thief. *When Glenfire comes to help at the end of Ultraman Zero the movie, the special effect is similar to Fireman's transformation scene. Category:Other Heroes Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters